As Ever
by 7thchild
Summary: Sasuke thinks back on his times and relationship with Naruto. Why he can finally return to Konoha.   One-shot, SasuNaru song fiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

I also don't own the song or its lyrics called **As Ever **by **A.. **

WARNING: This is boy x boy, gay etc - so if you're homophobic or don't like it, kindly click the back button. This is a SasuNaru and its very light yaoi. They only hug and kiss.

AN: My first fan fiction here. I'm trying to keep in with the anime with a bit of difference. If I'm wrong or missed certain crucial facts, let me know.

This will be in Sasuke's point of view. Sasuke is lying on his back against a tree in a small clearing as he waits for Naruto to find him and take him back to Konoha. Ever since he killed his brother Itachi off and refused to join the Akastuki, the Uchiha had wanted to return to Konoha. He knew that he couldn't just simply hand himself over to the hokage on the spot without arousing suspicion for he was viewed as a traitor. Knowing Naruto would still be looking for him; he quickly made a trail that would lead to him. Sasuke lets himself reminisce on his relationship with Naruto.

FLASHBACK -

_I didn't think it was love, I told myself it wasn't love_

_I__ deceived myself, but my heart kept calling your name_

Their first accidental kiss. Sasuke refused to think that he liked kissing Naruto. That like eventually turned to love, though his actions said differently. He continued to deny his feelings towards the Naruto until he shielded him from Haku's needle shower. He wasn't completely lying when he said he didn't know why his body moved on its own. Sasuke knew why his body moved; he just didn't acknowledge it until that moment when he the proof was in front of him and he couldn't deny loving Naruto to himself any longer.

_I take one step towards you, push you one step away_

_Each time, you grow in my heart_

Sasuke and Naruto slowly grew closer as friends and rivals. However Sasuke thought that by remaining in Konoha, he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Itachi. He was given the chance to avenge his clan but at the price of leaving Konoha - - of leaving Naruto as well. He had to avenge his clan and Itachi needed to be punished. He couldn't let Itachi run free when he spilled so much blood and destroyed innocent lives. Thus Sasuke had started to distance himself from Naruto and deny any request upon returning to Konoha. Sasuke realized the depth of his love each time they met and fought.

_I must be loving you this much, must be waiting for you this much_

_Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go_

As he trained under Orochimaru, he never stopped thinking about Naruto. When they met again three years later he realized that no one could take Naruto's place in his heart. Despite being enemies, he didn't want to give up on his feelings on Naruto. It had hurt, burned and pained him deeply to have Naruto, think he was cruel, detached and that his only goal was to kill Itachi. But he had to let the dobe think he didn't care since couldn't return yet. Sasuke missed him, but Itachi was still out there.

_Your warm eyes, Your warm love_

_Flying away farther, but you are still growing up in my heart._

As they fought on opposite sides Sasuke continued to see the warm emotions displayed in Naruto's blue, clear eyes. It told Sasuke that he was loved and wanted by him. He was sure Naruto didn't want him dead since he constantly sought him out. Sasuke also failed to kill Naruto all those times. Those simple actions spoke volumes to the both of them.

FLASHBACK END -

_I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change_

_The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you_

_I love you_

Sasuke felt another presence coming closer so stopped reminiscing there. As he looked up from his spot, Naruto gracefully landed across from him in the clearing. They stared at each other and the usual pleasantries began. However their battle ended differently this time. Normally Sasuke would be the winner and walk away with a glance at Naruto on the ground. This time Naruto was the stronger of the two and glared down on the Uchiha. Sasuke saw the realization why Naruto won hit him. The blonde lowers himself to Sasuke cries tears of happiness silently. The Uchiha gets up and rubs away the tears with his hand. They hug briefly and Sasuke finally tells his Naruto his feelings. He can now allow himself to be by his lover's side. Sasuke stands up and smiles a true smile without a trace of contempt as he gives a hand to Naruto. The two them look up to see the rest of team Kakashi arrive and let the others know that their long wait is now over. Sasuke is returning to Konoha and to Naruto.

AN: Let me know how I did. No flames saying you don't like this pairing etc. please. Perhaps I should've added more intimate details of their relationship and of their fights. I'll go and edit it later.


End file.
